Idris Institution for the Clinically Insane
by fixing what the author broke
Summary: ' Alec leaned down so his mouth was level with Magnus' ear, "I'm not insane," Alec whispered then stood up making his way to the door. As he opened it he seemed to hesitate for a moment more and looked back at Magnus with a cheeky grin, "But then again... that's what they all say."'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first time trying to write a long story so it may be a little rough. I was looking for a Beta reader but the first three I looked at preferred not to do slash so I'm just going to try on my own. Oh yeah, it is slash so if you don't like that then you've been warned. It won't get too heavy though so don't worry. Malec centred but there will be a bit of clace and if you want I can add a bit of Sizzy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the mortal insturments, Cassie Clare does and although I wish I could be her "there are dreams that cannot be". Les Mis quote there... Anyone? no? Just me? ok**

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
**Magnus' POV**

The door clicked open as Magnus put his pass card back into his jacket. Today was his first day at the Idris Institution for the Clinically Insane. He'd gotten the call about a week ago asking for him to be the new doctor for a special case and he gladly packed up his bags and left his last disaster of a relationship behind for this new start. Today he was wearing very plain black jeans (well rhinestones outlined his pockets but that was plain for him) with a white shirt and a black vest, his hair was down and natural but his makeup was as glittery as always. He was being lead by a strangely young looking boy through the pristine white halls. Magnus looked around and noticed the metal plaques that stuck outside each boring white door inscribed with names almost as if any resident here was a permanent one. The thought was rather depressing and probably not god for the patients. The boy in front of him was almost golden in appearance. He had blonde hair, almost golden eyes and a tanned body that would make the girls swoon. He wasn't Magnus' type though. They reached the end of the hall and the boy put his hand on the door handle with the plaque that said 'staff room' but paused before opening it to look back at Magnus. "You're Alec's new doctor, right?" said the golden boy.

"Alexander Lightwood?" Magnus clarified.

The boy nodded, "you know, I think I like you," he said. Magnus was only a little flattered but more confused and then the boy chuckled at him "I think he'll like you too."

"What do you mean?" Magnus tried to ask but the boy had already disappeared into the staff room. Magnus quickly stepped in after him. The room was not what he had expected. It didn't fit in with the hospital like interior that was on the other side of the door. The floors were polished wood and bookshelves lined the wall with various volumes of psychiatric files and notes. There was one centre wooden table with plush green armchairs around it and a fruit plater filled with oranges, apples and bananas in the middle. Magnus turned to the boy who had lead him here, "sorry I didn't catch your name" he said.

"I didn't give it to you." the boy said with a smirk on his face.

"Jace, don't tease." Both of them spun around to see a man standing in front of the open door. He was wearing a sophisticated pinstriped suit with his grey hair gelled back. His arm was outstretched holding a beautifully made, painted black, wooden walking stick. The golden eagle head that his hand was resting on was exquisite and Magnus just itched to know where he got it. Jace rolled his eyes and turned to Magnus offering his hand,

"Sorry Hodge. I'm Jace. Jace Herondale." Magnus shook the boy's hand.

"Magnus Bane. Pleased to meet you. Aren't you-"

Jace cut him off, "a little young?" he asked. "I'm flattered you think I'm a doctor. But yes I'm 18. I've lived here ever since-"

Jace was cut off there by the man in the door who he had called Hodge, "but all in good time Jonathan."

"Jonathan?" Magnus asked startled, "But I thought your name was-"

"Jace," He finished for Magnus suddenly looking very stiff, "It is." The glare that Jace was directing at Hodge didn't seem to affect him at all or he just didn't show that it did.

"Go get Alec. His session is very soon. I want him in the library when Magnus gets there. First impressions are important after all." Hodge smiled tightly at Jace as he backed out the door.

"The angels only know why we keep you around." The golden haired teen muttered to himself as he stormed out. Magnus was staring completely confused at the both of them. Hodge seemed to be the boss around here and Magnus had been under the impression that Dr. Hodge Starkweather was the head doctor so why Jace seemed to treat him with such disregard as if he was ranked higher was astounding. Magnus didn't know whether to be impressed or intimidated but he was too confident to get intimidated by the boy so he settled with impressed.

"Please excuse the boy," said Hodge calmly.

"Where is everyone?" Magnus questioned to change the subject. He leaned on a chair lazily looking up at the ceiling and studying the beautiful glass chandelier that hung above him.

"The other doctors have been busy this morning with patients but it's almost lunch." Hodge said seemingly glad that Magnus hadn't been stuck on what had just happened. "It's a pleasure to have you with us Dr Bane; hopefully you can help Alec make a full recovery." Magnus smiled hoping the same thing.

* * *

Lunch was almost over and Magnus had met nearly all the members of staff at the institute. But what he was most curious about was his patient that he would be meeting soon after. He had questioned many of the other doctors there but no one seemed to really know anything other than what you could read on his file. He had a brother named Max who had died but Alec had never told the doctors why, his sister Isabelle visited him regularly and no one knew what was wrong with him. Magnus was quick to befriend a young female doctor named Tessa who had been Alec's previous doctor. She was wearing a knee length pencil skirt, a purple loose shirt tucked in paired with a tightly fitted blaze and black high heels, her long thin brown hair was tied up with a ribbon. They were both sitting at the table as she bit into her apple delicately, "So what's he been diagnosed with?" Magnus said irritably, no one could offer any new information no matter how much time they had spent with the boy.

"But that's just it Magnus. No one knows what's wrong with him. No one knows why he's here. He has episodes like any other patient but they almost seem forced. It's a mystery. No one knows except for maybe the Herondale kid and Hodge." Tessa explained leaning forward in her chair.

"How can no one know why he's here?" Magnus groaned nearly pulling his hair out in frustration, "has that never seemed odd to anyone?"

"Of course it has," Tessa sighed "and that's when we get kicked out of the job. You get curious and he changes doctors."

"So how come I've been called in? If we get kicked out before making any progress, why was I called in?" Magnus asked sitting up.

"I don't know," Tessa shrugged, "But something's going on here and you've just been put in the middle of it."

* * *

**So did you like it? Please review. I have so many plans for this story but do feel free to tell me some of your ideas as I might incorporate them as well and I love hearing from you. The next chapter will be up relatively soon and Magnus and Alec will have their first meeting. Any grammatical mistakes I blame on the fact that it's midnight and I haven't had any coffee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohhh. New chapter. Magnus and Alec meet in this one :O**

**By the way if there are any mistakes it's because I just wrote this in 20 minutes and it's nearly 1 am now so I'm off to bed and I might write more in the morning depending on whether I get any reviews or not. **

**Enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Magnus POV**

* * *

Magnus followed Hodge down the halls listening to the canes continuous thuds as it hit the floor and punctured the deafening silence. Apparently most of the patients were outside bar Alec who was about to have a session with Magnus. Hodge stopped abruptly outside a door almost making Magnus run into him but he luckily stopped himself. "Dr Starkweather?" Magnus said trying to get his attention, "Hodge." He said more forcefully when he got no reply.

Hodge turned so quickly that Magnus nearly stumbled back a few steps in surprise. The Plaque outside the room read 'Library' which was the only place Alec had sessions Magnus had been informed. "Are you ready?" Hodge asked, his voice clipped and business like.

"Of course I am, I've read his file and I know what to do." Magnus waved him off and looked at the door. Hodge got the message and opened it for him.

"Do you need me to introduce you?" Hodge offered almost as if he wanted to supervise this whole meeting.

"That won't be necessary." Magnus replied trying to shake him off.

"Well I'll leave you to it then." With that Magnus was left alone to enter the library and finally meet this boy who had all of the doctors here confused. He stepped in and closed the door behind him seeing a mop of black hair poking up behind the chair at one of the desks.

"Alexander?" Magnus questioned and the chair spun around quickly. He was suddenly confronted by one of the most gorgeous people he had ever seen.

"Call me Alec." The boy smiled kindly at his new doctor who was suddenly sure he was turning into a puddle. Alec had beautiful black hair that looked like he'd just rolled out of bed, he wore a simple black T-shirt and grey track pants but somehow made it look like a James Bond suit to Magnus, his eyes were an exquisite blue that shined with knowledge and Magnus had an overwhelming feeling that Alexander Lightwood did not belong in this place. He quickly dispelled all of those thoughts and reminded himself that Alec was indeed a patient that needed his help.

"You must be Dr Bane." The blue eyed boy said, "Hodge told me you'd be arriving today."

"Yes I am," Magnus said, "But you can call me Magnus" he said with a flirtatious smile that he knew was inappropriate but he couldn't help it.

Alec blushed and looked down quickly trying to hide it. Magnus grinned at this. "So Alec tell me what you enjoy doing in your spare time."

Alec tilted his head curiously but answered anyways, "I like reading."

"And have you always liked reading?" Magnus questioned.

"Yes," Alec said still looking at Magnus confused.

"I hear your sister comes to visit you often, yes?" Magnus inquired shooting a charming smile at Alec.

"Yes, she visits me nearly every fortnight." Alec replies softly.

"Do you enjoy her visits? Do they make you happy?" Magnus fires off another question.

"Of course they do." Alec says instantaneously.

"So if she makes you happy what would you say makes you feel most upset or angry?" Magnus says as soon as Alec answers.

"Are you trying to psychoanalyse me Dr Bane?" Alec says smiling suddenly.

Magnus smiles back at him "does it bother you?"

"You might want to be a little more subtle next time," Alec chuckles lightly brushing his stray hair out of his eyes.

"Maybe I wasn't psychoanalysing you Alexander."

Alec seemed to flinch at his name but smiled none the less, "then what were you doing?"

"Getting to know you" Magnus says easily leaning back in his chair.

"You know, Dr Bane-"Alec started but Magnus quickly corrected him,

"Just call me Magnus" he said dropping a glittery wink.

"Right, Magnus." Alec smiled with a tinge of pink flaring up on his pale cheeks. Alec leaned down so his mouth was level with Magnus' ear, "I'm not insane," Alec whispered then stood up making his way to the door. As he opened the door he seemed to hesitate for a moment more and looked back at Magnus with a cheeky grin, "But then again... that's what they all say." He disappeared out the door a moment later leaving Magnus staring after him dumbfounded.

"I never thought you were," he whispered more to himself than anyone else. "But then why are you here?"

* * *

**So... what did you think? worth continuing? What do you want to see in the next few chapters? Please review, give me some ideas. Why do you think Alec's there. What's up with Hodge? Well I mean I know but you can take a stab at it.**

**Until next time my lovely readers. Adios brochachas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again. New chapter :D **

* * *

**"Mad Hatter: "Why is a raven like a writing-desk?"  
"Have you guessed the riddle yet?" the Hatter said, turning to Alice again.  
"No, I give it up," Alice replied: "What's the answer?"  
"I haven't the slightest idea," said the Hatter"  
― Lewis Carroll, Alice In Wonderland**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Magnus POV**

* * *

It had been two weeks since his arrival and so far there was no progress on Alec, he seemed normal. Magnus had tried telling Hodge this but either the old man was deaf or he just wasn't surprised, "Of course he's insane," he would say, "you just haven't gotten through to him," and with that Hodge usually left with his walking stick thumping rhythmically on the floor as he did.

He sighed tiredly leaning back in his armchair. Currently Tessa and Magnus were sitting in the staff room discussing trivial things that neither of them could care less about.

"I don't get him Tessa." He groaned sinking further down in to his chair holding his mug of coffee close to him as if it were a lifeline. He knew he was looking and acting like a petulant child but if Tessa could put up with his tantrum then he was going to have one. "I've tried everything and I don't even know why he's here."

"Magnus," Tessa said sweetly with her heels disregarded on the floor and her legs resting in his lap, "You've only been here two weeks. Give it some time."

He looked up critically raising an eyebrow, "So time is the issue?"

Tessa looked away sheepishly, "I'm just trying to comfort you."

He huffed dramatically, "I'm not feeling comforted."

Her eyes got wide as saucers and she sat up quickly almost making him spill his coffee. "What is it?" he questioned quickly running his fingers through his hair so it wasn't evident that he'd just curled up on a chair to whine to his friend.

"Remember what I said when you first came here? I told you nobody knew Alec's story except maybe-"

"Hodge and Jace." Magnus finished nodding quickly for her to go on.

"Well there would have to be a file on Alec somewhere," she continued, "what they give us is a brief summary. We're on a need-to-know basis."

He shook his head slightly, "wouldn't I 'need to know' why my patient is here? Isn't that something that I _'need to know'_?" he said emphasising each word with resounding force. He was tired of being kept in the dark even if only for two weeks. He wasn't making any progress with Alec until he knew what progress needed to be made. "So where are the files?" he said grinning like a maniac.

"Hodge's office" Tessa said allowing herself to get up gracefully. "He's out on a business call so if we go now there's less chance of getting caught."

Magnus nodded to himself and stood up from his previously comfortable position, "there's no time like the present."

* * *

They stood outside the door that had the silver plaque reading 'Dr Starkweather' and stared at it. "It's locked," Tessa proclaimed helpfully.

"That it is…"Magnus trailed off, "try it again."

Tessa turned the handle once more staring at him patronisingly, "It's still locked and it will still be locked until Hodge comes back." Her whisper was louder than intended and Magnus flung his hand out over her mouth to stop her.

Her eyes shined with confusion as he moved his hand over her head dramatically, "Magnus…" she whispered.

His hand brushed across something cold and he yanked the bobby pin out victoriously as Tessa's hand flew to her head in pain. "Magnus!" her whisper was furious and he tried not to look at her as he knew the glare that was burning in the back of his head might as well have made Tessa Medusa. The girl was scary when she wanted to be.

His fingers fiddled with the lock and the door swung open, "success" he grinned. They stepped inside silently and closed the door behind them. Hodge's office was almost a miniature of the staffroom. The wooden floors and the book case were almost an exact match. The only thing different was the beautiful wooden desk in the middle with glass framing the top, the desk was stacked with patients files and they dove toward it witching on the green glass lantern.

"Here I'll look through this and you go for the cabinets," Tessa said pointing to the right where there were four metal cabinets lining the walls. Meanwhile she plopped herself down on the black desk chair that looked warn out with age. Her slim hands picked up the files and shuffled through them while Magnus turned his attention to the bland cabinets that he hoped were in alphabetical order at least.

He flung open a cabinet and his wish was granted as the folders were grouped together in letters. 'Emily Blunt', 'James Carstairs', 'Tom Emmit', 'Joanne Foster', 'Ragnor Fell', 'Amy Grace' … 'Alexander Lightwood' "Finally.." Magnus said replacing the others and closing the cabinet.

"Tessa, I've got it. Mission complete." He said laughing lightly. Her face showed relief as they quickly made their way to the door but their footsteps weren't the only ones they could hear anymore. Panic overcame Magnus and he saw the same look reflected on his friends face. Leaning down he looked through the side crack of the door and saw Hodge and a rather pretty girl beside him. Her hair was a long, flowing black and her brown eyes showed such superiority and fierceness that Magnus knew he could get along with her. She was wearing a black leather jacket, tight black jeans and dangerously high black boots. The only colour that she wore was a bright scarf around her neck which would've been too loud to pull off for anyone else but somehow she made it work.

"When can I see Alec?" she asked staring Hodge down as they stopped outside his door. Alec? Why would she want to see Alec? In Magnus' confused state he didn't notice the door being pushed open until Tessa pulled him back against the wall behind it.

"You can see him during his session with Dr Bane," Hodge said ignoring the fury being sent toward him.

"During his session? What am I supposed to tell him during his session Hodge? The doctor doesn't know, or have you forgotten that? It's only a matter of time before he starts digging." The girl exclaimed flicking her hair behind her shoulder obviously annoyed.

"Well then we'll get him a new one Isabelle." Isabelle, as in Alec's Sister Isabelle? Magnus' eyes widened but he remained behind the door with the file clutched to his chest.

He stepped forward experimentally. Their backs were turned towards Tessa and Magnus so he figured if they were going to escape now was the time to do it. The door creaked slightly and Isabelle turned around slowly catching the two who were frozen, caught red handed.

He was sure that they were goners. Isabelle had seen them. They were over. He'd broken into the boss' office to steal a patients folder which just so happened to be the brother of the girl who had just seen them. But Isabelle only smiled with amusement in her eyes and turned back to her conversation with Hodge. "We can't keep getting new doctors Hodge, it looks suspicious."

Tessa and Magnus backed out slowly and started sprinting back to the staff room when they were out of earshot. They burst through the door not really caring who was there as long as it wasn't Hodge. Kneeling over resting their elbows on their knees they panted heavily out of breath.

"Well fancy seeing you here," both Magnus and Tessa looked up into clear blue eyes, "Is that my file?"

* * *

**ohhhhh cliffhanger, is that much of a cliffhanger? I don't really know. Oh well. Please review. Share ideas. Help stop writers block which I might end up having. **


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter, hope you enjoy. Tessa approves... Read and you'll understand my faithful followers. Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Alec's POV**

"Is that my file?" he asked looking at Tessa and Magnus in slight shock. The two of them were stunned into silence, "are you going to answer me?" He asked standing up from his spot trying to get a closer look at the file in his doctor's hand.

"Alexander I believe it is within my right to know any back ground information I wish to know." Magnus said with an air of finality and disregard. Alec flinched at his full name and looked up at Magnus removing the hurt he was feeling from his gaze.

"Is that so?" He said.

Magnus rolled his eyes at him and moved to the coffee pot starting to prepare two cups for Tessa and himself. "Of course it is and since you haven't told me I'm finding out for myself. Why are you in the staffroom Alexander?"

Alec shut his eyes for a moment to calm down and when he opened them he felt anger bubbling in his chest. "I'm here because I was looking for you. I was waiting in the library but you're twenty minutes late." He smirked at the suddenly guilty look Magnus was giving him, "I don't know what you expect of me," he continued, "maybe you're waiting for me to trash the staffroom because that's what crazies do isn't it? But you've been my doctor for over a week and even that's enough time to realise that's not true." Tessa reached out her hand to try and place it on his shoulder but he flinched away from the gesture and instead made his way to the door opening it again and looking back only once to say one last thing to Magnus, "and maybe when you read my file you could tell me what's in it. I'm just as curious as the rest of you."

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

She couldn't believe what had just happened. Flinging herself round she stalked over to Magnus jabbing her finger into his chest. "What did you do that for?!" She asked angrily, "Are you intent on ruining your relationship with him?" she said eyeing him with a glare.

"Relationship?" Magnus asked quickly, "we're not in a relationship."

"I meant doctor patient relationship…" she said trailing off looking at the uncomfortable man before her, "what am I missing?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, "I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Magnus…." She said slowly, "what's going on between you and Alexander?"

"Nothing Tessa, what would even make you say that?" He said blushing slightly which she hadn't known him do yet.

"Maybe the fact that I asked a common question and your mind subconsciously read it wrong meaning that the question you thought I asked had more truth and relevance to your situation. Really, it's only the basics." She stated with a smirk.

"When you put it like that… It's hard to believe you're a doctor and not a patient here." He laughed slightly trying to avoid the question but she saw through him immediately.

"You like Alec." She smiled.

"That's completely stupid darling. He's not my type."

"sure…" she muttered smirking at her friend, "But you better go apologise to him or I'm going to tell Isabelle."

"I'm not scared of his sister" Magnus said laughing at her raising one of his hands to inspect the polish that had chipped off slightly.

She sighed acting like she truly couldn't care less, "It's your own funeral."

"Fine," he muttered, "I'll talk to him but why he has to lie to me about his life is something _he_ should apologise for."

"Who says he's lying?" Tessa asked adding cream and sugar to her coffee, "He wants to know what's in his file like we do, maybe we should be working with him rather than against him."

"He's my patient Tess." His voice held stubbornness and she knew that he just didn't want to admit defeat, "I think he's holding back something.

She shook her head exasperatedly, "You're unbelievable. He's never going to like you if you act like that."

"He's my patient; He can't like me, period." He said opening the door, "where's his room?"

"West wing, same room as Jem," She noticed the look on her friend's face, "James Carstairs" she said in answer to his unasked question but he still held look on his face and she blushed taking a sip of her coffee trying to hide her face, "What? He likes to be called that."

"I bet he does." Magnus said with a smirk causing her to splutter and push him out of the room,

"Room 38 pervert, Oh and Magnus?" she asked catching his attention before he disappeared down the hallway.

"What?" He said still smirking at her flustered self.

"'So far, about morals, I know only that what is moral is what you feel good after and what is immoral is what you feel bad after.' It's a quote from a book I read," she said smiling.

"And why would I need to know that?" he asked raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Just a feeling, it might come in handy." She winked and closed the staffroom door leaning back in a comfortable chair.

* * *

**Sorry, I've had school all week. Is this chapter any good? Review please and tell me what you want to see, what you love and what you hate, whether it's any good etc. I have loads of plans now so that's also why it's taken a week because I just need to wrap my head around exactly where I want to go with this and how to give the best possible version to you guys. Next chapter will be up whenever I write it which I'll try to make today or soon and you'll meet Alec's room mates. That's basically it.**

**Until next time my beautiful readers, adios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Again! Hope this chapter is good, Jem and Simon will be in this story so look forward to that. Yay. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Alec's POV**

* * *

Alec sighed leaning back in his bed. His room was simple. The three beds were set up next to the three walls that didn't have the door. They were meant to have a veranda but the sliding glass door that opened out onto it was blocked by Simon's bed. They climbed over it and opened the doors sometimes but only in summer as they didn't have heaters at all or they were disabled. Heaters were a privilege you got if you and your roommates overcame the third level of treatment. The rules were stupid in his eyes but he abided to them so he could get out of here quicker. Then again what was the use? He'd been here for over a year now. He wasn't even sure why he was here. No one really did. His parents had made him come here and payed extra for them to take him. Hodge got a job here as soon as Alec was sent and Jace came soon afterwards.

Hearing the soft mutters from his roommate Jem he sighed. He was talking to Will again, that much was obvious. Turning his head he saw Simon out on the veranda and decided to go and join him. Simon's side of the room was plastered with posters of bands and Dracula movies. That was the thing about Simon, he was obsessed with bats. He talked to them a lot. If it wasn't for that he'd be about as sane as Alec. He was about as normal as normal was around here and Alec was grateful for his somewhat level headed presence. Climbing over the bed and sliding the glass doors open he stood up next to Simon.

"You'll get caught," Alec started off, "If you're going to talk with the bats then do it later. Jem is almost allowed to have breakfast with us."

Simon sighed and nodded waving goodbye to the flying creatures, "what I do doesn't affect either of you." He said looking sceptically at his friend.

"You know we all get punished if one of us steps out line." He said rolling his eyes, "Don't ruin this for him.

Simon nodded mutely in defeat. They're heads snapped around when a new voice disturbed the silence, "Alec! Simon! Room check in 5" They looked over at Meliorn who was hanging out the window of his room to warn them.

The two boys looked at each other in fear. There was a room check two days ago, surely they wouldn't have one again today. Leaping over the bed that was obstructing the door they closed and locked it behind them and hurried to making their beds.

"Jem, room check, 5 minutes" Alec said quickly and Jem jumped up helping the other two boys clean up any evidence of personality in their room. For some reason creativity was discouraged here. Apparently it could set some of the patients off but to them it was just an excuse to make their lives as dull as possible. Ripping a few band posters off the wall Alec pushed past Simon to get to the drawer and pull out the motivational ones they were meant to have up. "Be the change you want to see in the world" Alec muttered as he stuck the poster up where a John Bon Jovi one used to be.

"My first change in the world would be getting rid of this place," Simon muttered in response.

"But Simon, we wouldn't be able to see each other again." Alec stated dramatically trying to lighten the mood.

"We're star crossed lovers; we were always doomed to fail." Simon said shaking his head solemnly.

"You two are ridiculous." Jem said shoving all of the books under the bed.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" Simon said while flinging a pillow over to Alec so he could finish making his bed. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet." He finished tucking in his bed sheets.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Alec said putting a hand over his hard and chuckling slightly.

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy." A new voice continued and Alec turned quickly seeing his sparkly haired doctor in the doorway. Magnus was wearing a loose purple shirt with black jeans and yellow ankle boots with black laces. He paired it with a blazer that he'd shoved the sleeves up on and fingerless gloves. It somehow looked nice on him and Alec almost got lost in staring before Simon's voice snapped him back to attention.

"Are you the one checking our rooms?"

"I suppose I am," Magnus said not taking his eyes off Alec.

"Is everything in order then sir?" Jem asked from the corner smiling politely.

"Alright you got me," Magnus said raising his hands in the universal sign for surrender. "I'm just here to speak to Alec."

"Alec?" Simon asked in a confused voice raising an eyebrow at his roommate, "why do you want to speak to Alec."

"He's my doctor Simon," Alec said before Magnus could get a word in, "remember? I'm sure I've mentioned him once."

"More than once," Jem muttered offhandedly and Alec blushed looking out the window.

"Anyway," Magnus said smirking at the uncomfortable boy standing in front of him, "I wanted to apologise for before. I shouldn't have been like that."

"and is that all?" Simon asked eyeing off the doctor sceptically, "cause if that's all then we just went to a load of trouble cleaning our room for nothing."

"No. I'd like to steal Alec for a moment, if that's alright." Magnus said smiling at the other two finally taking his eyes off Alec.

"No that's fine." Simon said at the same time as Jem said to bring him back. Simon also felt the need to add that it wasn't necessary to bring Alec back and then flopped down on the bed with a science magazine.

* * *

**I wouldn't have left you hanging but the chapter was getting a bit long. The wait for the next one might be little longer because of school but I'll try to upload ASAP. Meanwhile inspire me. Next chapter is going to have a bit of Malec so tell me what you want to see. I'm going to Leave a review my lovely readers and until next time *takes off top hate* GOODBYE**


	6. Chapter 6

**I blame any typos on my rush to get this to you. I've been sick all week and I didn't feel like writing a chapter but I'm throwing you a bone here my faithful followers. **

**I'm trying to be a wonderful author but I kind of do tease you in this chapter. Just a little. A tad. A smidge. **

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Alec's POV**

* * *

Alec allowed himself to be guided out of the room by Magnus but stopped outside of his door. "Magnus what do you want?" he asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"Why are you here?" Magnus asked pleadingly.

"You dragged me out of my room…" Alec said trailing off.

"You know what I mean Alec." Magnus said sternly stepping forward towards Alec and making the younger boy vaguely uncomfortable in the process.

He shrugged looking away trying not to notice how close his doctor was, "you read my file."

"It had blank pages. There was nothing there." Magnus said grabbing Alec's chin to force Alec to look at him.

"Well I don't know what you want me to say Magnus. All I know is that my parents payed extra for me being here and it was after my brother died. They blamed it on me ok? Is that what you want me to tell you?" He asked trying to sound disregarding but failing to hide the emotion behind his words, "they blamed me. They didn't want to live with me."

Magnus took a step back shocked, "that's not true."

"That's what everyone says," Alec said rolling his eyes at the attempt of comfort, "but why else would they send me to this place Magnus? I'm normal."

"There's always a reason," Magnus said with conviction that almost made Alec believe him. The blue eyed boy was starting to notice how close Magnus was to him. He could feel Magnus' breath on his face and his arms had somehow made their way to the wall behind Alec. He felt trapped. But he wasn't uncomfortable anymore. He tilted his head to the side in question before the older man spoke again, "so you don't know anything of the reason you're here?"

"I know of reasons," Alec whispered smiling slightly, "but you wouldn't believe me if I told you." He was surprised at his own boldness even though he was blushing while saying it.

"Try me." Magnus challenged with a Cheshire grin on his face, "I have a feeling I could be persuaded."

Alec's eyebrows shot up at the double meaning but he didn't move from his position against the wall until he heard an extremely familiar voice, "Be careful boys. What a compromising position." He spun around at the sound of his sister, eyes widening.

"Scandalous..." he heard whispered in his ear. Alec turned to watch as the glittery man backed away and walked down the hall winking once before turning the corner disappearing.

"Damn Alec," he heard his sister say snapping him out of his frozen state, "I want a doctor."

"It's not like that Izzy," he said feeling slightly flustered. She smiled knowingly but let it slip.

"So what have you been up to lately?" She asked obviously trying to change the subject for him.

"Hanging out with Jace, Jem and ... Simon" he said smirking slightly on the last name.

"Simon… hmm I don't really remember a Simon." His sister said waving it off.

"So you're just that friendly with everyone?" came a voice from behind Alec's door.

"You completely miss the point of eavesdropping" Alec heard Jem say from the other side.

"Doesn't ring any bells," Izzy said grinning and flipping her hair over her shoulder turning away from her older brother. She walked (more like strutted though) down the hall with an air of complete importance. "Just wanted to let you know I'm here" she called over her shoulder.

"Dually noted" he muttered walking back into his room.

"Alec," Jem called from his place on the floor facing the wall, "you haven't said hi to Will yet."

"Sorry Jem," Alec muttered knowing better than to question the lack of any other presence and just face the wall like his friend, "Hi will."

After about an hour of talking to no one Alec got up and lay down on his bed, "It's nearly New Year's" he heard Simon whisper, his head next to Alec's.

"It's nearly Christmas," Alec said smiling softly at his friend. Their room was illuminated by moonlight and the eerie silence was only filled by Jem's slow breathing and their voices.

"Do you think they'll move us up a level?" Simon asked offhandedly.

"We haven't done anything wrong," Alec whispered back but he knew that wasn't what Simon was asking, "I don't know Simon. It's never really been about what we've done. I think you'll get moved up."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes lighting up in hope because Alec had been so convincing even he believed his own words.

"Yeah… Really." He smiled at the other boy. "If they don't then we'll sneak out."

"We'll leave?" Simon asked astounded that Alec was so willingly breaking the rules.

"No." He said shaking his head, "not for good," Alec clarified seeing Simon's downcast face. "If they don't move you up the level you need to get out of here then we'll sneak out on New Year's."

"Why New Year's?" Simon asked staring at the ceiling, "wouldn't that be kind of an obvious time?"

"We're in New York. We'll go to times square." Alec smiled rolling over, "Have you ever been?"

"No… I moved here when I was admitted." Simon replied grinning at Alec's promise.

"Well then we'll go." He said getting comfortable in his bed, "we'll count down with everyone else. We'll watch the performances and we'll see the fireworks. How about it?" Alec asked, "Partners in crime?" he held out his hand for a shake to confirm his deal.

"Partners in crime" Simon confirmed grinning, "Just so you know I have my doubts." He said sighing.

"We'll see," came the blue eyed boys response, "Sometimes bad things have to happen before good things can."

Smiling to himself Alec finally closed his eyes and let sleep consume him.

* * *

**Again, any typos are just me being a good little author and giving you a chapter.**

**Love you all and until next time my beautiful Doritos (Ignore my nicknames for you. seriously. It's a bad habit) Review and tell me all your lovely little feelings about this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! It's been a while. To make up for the time gap I made this chapter nearly 1000 more words than I usually write. Because I'm wonderful like that. So I'm hoping each chapter leaves you with more questions and I have two evil plans that you're probably going to hate me for. Oh well, you won't know them in this chapter but have fun reading anyway! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Alec's POV**

* * *

Alec squinted his eyes and rolled over trying to avoid the sun. "sleeping beauty finally arises" he heard the voice of his best friend ring out.

"Shut up Simon", Alec mumbled throwing his arm out blindly hoping to hit his surprise alarm clock.

"Did sleeping beauty get a note in the story?" Jem wondered aloud causing Alec to snap his head around and scramble out of his bed to the timid third boy in the room.

"What do you mean?" he said curiously. Jem simply held a note up in reply.

"Alec. Meet me in the Library." he read out raising an eyebrow at Alec, "Who's it from?"

"Isn't it obvious Jem?" Simon sighed smirking at the two of them, "lover boy got a note from Romeo."

"He's my doctor, Simon, not Romeo." Alec said rolling his eyes at the grinning boy in front of him, "what?" he asked feeling unnerved by Simon's expression. He looked like a kid on Christmas that had just found out that Santa Claus had eaten the cookies set out for him. "What?" he repeated snapping his fingers in front of Simon's face, "why are you grinning?"

Jem was wearing the same grin on his face and tossing Alec a t-shirt. "No one said who Romeo was."

Alec blushed and tossed the shirt over his head, "you're both insane."

"It's why we're here Alec." Simon reminded him without wiping that stupid smirk off his face.

The blush didn't go away and Alec just hurried down the hall into the library trying to forget the implications of that conversation. He couldn't like Magnus. He just couldn't. But he did and that was where the problem was. Alec was fairly sure that it was illegal but that's not what he was taught as he was growing up. He wasn't taught to follow the rules. '_It's only illegal if you get caught'_ his father's words rang out through his mind but he ignored it, shaking his head to get rid of the stupid thoughts. That was fine if it only involved him but he wasn't going to get Magnus in trouble for his own selfish fantasies. This wasn't a book. Things don't always turn out alright. He'd learnt that the hard way.

Magnus stood alone smiling at him as he walked in, "hi" Alec mumbled smiling sheepishly at the taller man.

"Alexander," Magnus said moving towards him making Alec's heart flutter in his chest a tiny bit, "I was hoping we could talk about your file." With that sentence Alec's smile dropped off his face and annoyance rose like a wave in him. Whatever hope he had of Magnus just wanting to talk was crushed. It was stupid really to begin with.

"Really?" He knew that the anger he felt at that simple request was probably irrational but he couldn't help wanting to yell at the man for his bluntness and complete obliviousness of Alec's simple desire to just talk. About anything, nothing, everything. It didn't matter what they talked about but he was sick of this constant interrogation from everyone but his family.

"You called me here to talk about my file?" Alec asked incredulously, "Because you still don't believe me do you?" Alec clenched his fists at his side taking a deep breath through his nose. "Give it a break because I-"

His words were cut off by the sound of the door opening behind him. Spinning around his vision was confronted by the tall, model like figure of his sister Isabelle. "Am I interrupting anything?" she asked looking at the two of them with vague interest.

"Yes." Magnus stated with worry and concern written all over his face while Alec just simply said at the same time that _unfortunately_ Isabelle really wasn't interrupting anything at all.

"Right," She started looking at the two men in front of her, "well that was just a polite question. I didn't really need the answer."

"Alexander and I were just talking Isabelle so if you could come back later.." Magnus said trailing off slightly hoping she caught what he was trying to say.

"Actually Izzy," Alec said glancing at Magnus slightly before returning his gaze to his sister, "I'm sure Dr Bane and I could finish our conversation later. I need to talk to Hodge anyway.

The look his sister gave him screamed 'NO' but he couldn't care less. "Actually Alec," Isabelle glared at him mimicking his tone, "I've talked to Hodge so there's no need"

He rolled his eyes and walked out the door to try and locate Hodge.

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

* * *

As soon as Alec had left the room Isabelle turned back to the doctor her brother seemed so fascinated by. "I'm going to tell you what you need to know as his doctor," she started, "It all started when our baby brother died."

"Max?" Magnus asked to clarify sounding vaguely intrigued by her sudden desire to tell him the full story.

"Alec seems to blame himself for Max's death. He seems to think that_ we_ blame him. He has flashbacks regularly. You might have heard of that from the other doctors?"

"They call them episodes and say it seems forced," Magnus points out critical of the lightwood sister, "as if he's acting."

She raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "and are you suggesting that my brother is faking his illness?"

Magnus shook his head, "I'm suggesting it wasn't in his file and up until now I've heard nothing of post-traumatic stress. _That_ is what I'm suggesting Ms. Lightwood." He was sitting straight up staring down the girl.

"We don't like to talk about it in front of him." Her eyes were downcast, "he remembers well enough without us bringing it up."

"That doesn't explain why it's not in his file." Magnus says rising from his chair and walking over to a book shelf turning his back on her.

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Isabelle asked incredulously surprised at the nerve that Magnus had. She raised an eyebrow at him in question but couldn't focus on intimidating him. She needed to have this conversation and then go out to find Alec.

"There's something more here," Magnus observed, "there's no sense in lying unless you're afraid of the truth. Have you heard that before?"

Isabelle was clenching her fist, "I'm not afraid and frankly Dr Bane I'm quite offended."

Magnus chuckled at that, "back to formalities now are we? Well Ms Lightwood you're hardly the only offended one here."

She was curling her fists up in fury, "I have done nothing to insult you Bane."

Magnus' head tilted to the side, "oh on the contrary, you seem to think me stupid Isabelle darling."

Her eyes were glaring holes through him right now but if he noticed he didn't let on. "I never said you were stupid."

"Implications speak louder than words dear. Did you really think you could come in here and somehow cover this all up with an excuse like post-traumatic stress?" He rolled his eyes and muttered "Please." before she was in front of him again turning his tall frame around to look at her.

"Magnus you don't know a thing about what's going on. He's been suffering from post-traumatic stress and from that he has severe paranoia. You have the _nerve_ to tell me that I'm lying about my own _brother's_ condition." She stated jabbing her finger into his chest. She didn't predict how hard it would be for her to convince Magnus of what she was saying. Maybe Alec was close to telling him everything. "What would be the sense in it? You tell me Doctor. Do I not want my brother to get better? Is that what you think?" She was furious at that point and her voice was probably audible throughout the whole institution.

"No you tell me Isabelle. You want the best for your brother so you need to tell me everything" He was looking at her coldly now pushing the accusing finger she was jabbing at his chest and moving past her "Don't give me this crap about post-traumatic stress cause I'm not buying it. Maybe the other doctors did but you can't toss your pretty hair around and batter your eyes up at me."

"Look," Isabelle said calmly trying not to let this doctor get to her. He had invested interest in Alec unlike the other doctors so she couldn't just sell him whatever story she came up with, "Magnus, to some extent Alec could've stopped what happened to Max but no one would have done what he did differently. He had two decisions and he made the right one whether he thinks so or not. But no one can make him forget what happened. Sometimes we just can't forget. I wish I could help but I can't."

Magnus tilted his head, "finally I'm getting the truth," He says sighing, "and I'll wait for the rest of it."

Isabelle's head snapped up, "that was it." She said aggravated at his persistence.

"It wasn't" His eyes were filled with pitiful understanding that made her want to punch him repeatedly until she could just get rid of that look. She hated pity. It was something she absolutely loathed and right now he was giving it to her like she was a kicked puppy on the side of the road in the middle of a storm.

A timid knock on the door sounded through the room. "Alec we're having a conversation here." Isabelle yelled out in reply but the response was definitely not Alec.

"Uh actually," the door opened to reveal Tessa timidly ducking her head in, "Hodge told me to remind everyone that holidays start after New Year's and he needs to know who's staying."

"Alec, Jace and I will be leaving" Isabelle said glancing at Magnus to see his reaction to the news. His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"And where will you be staying?" He asked formally. The surprise was not showing on his face but Isabelle could practically feel the unsaid question hanging in the air, '_And will I be able to come by?'_.

"New York." She said not caring to elaborate on the fact that they'd just be staying in a small apartment.

"And yes," she said quickly seeing Magnus opening his mouth in question, "you can take Alec on a date."

"Not to be rude," Tessa piped up startling the two, "but that's strictly against the rules."

"and would you tell on them?" Isabelle asked starting to get snappy. She wanted to get to Alec now.

"No." Tessa said simply wearing a cheshire grin, "I encourage it."

"It's not wrong if you don't get caught," Isabelle said smiling to herself, "Tessa where is Hodge?" She asked quickly in her no nonsense tone that she picked up from her mother.

"Last I saw him he was with Alec," Isabelle silently cursed, "they were in his office." Without another words she practically ran out of the room leaving two very confused doctors behind.

* * *

**Sooooo tell me what you want to know. If there are any questions that arise from this chapter that you want me to explain later in the story. I'm pretty sure there are an awful lot so if you don't review I might just forget some of them. ;)**

**How'd you like the chapter? What do you want to see next? Malec scenes will become longer but this chapter really had to have Isabelle talking to Magnus. Some Malecness next and if you're nice and leave a review for me I might just get a sudden strike of inspiration and have it up by tomorrow, who knows?**

**But for now my lovely, beautiful, intelligent malec lovers I must leave you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**With the reviews I got you guys have just earned yourselves another chapter and I threw a bit of malec in there for you. I have plans for this story and things will be revealed. I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die, scouts honour yada yada yada I swear on the angel. ok? ok ;)**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Isabelle's POV**

* * *

Isabelle ripped through the hallways with as much grace as possible. She knew Magnus and Tessa were going to follow her but she couldn't really give any thought to it right now. Her heels clacked down the hallway almost like a warning signal. Anyone who was in her way got out of it pretty quickly almost as if the Jaws music was playing in the background.

A small man was standing in front of the door entitled "office", he was plump and rosy cheeked but his eyes weren't kind. Isabelle made to move past him but felt a hand collide with her chest holding her back.

"Sorry miss. Dr. Starkweather is in a meeting right now." The man wore a smirk as if he'd just won a huge case against her but it soon dropped when Isabelle just rolled her eyes.

"He's in a meeting with a patient. That patient is _my_ brother and," she turned around quickly spotting Magnus rushing down the hall to her and Tessa trying desperately to get him to mind his own business but in this case Isabelle was glad he didn't, "and_ his_ patient."

"Yes well," the short man was clearly annoyed with her, "that's wonderful. Congratulations." Isabelle sneered at him in the way that she knew intimidated people.

"I wasn't looking for you to congratulate me," she snapped taking a step forward, "I was looking for you to get your fat little-"

"Isabelle dear," a calm and collected voice rang out from behind her and she dropped the front of the man's shirt which she hadn't even realised she'd been holding until now.

"Open the door" she growled out at the cowering smaller version of Uncle Vernon from Harry Potter.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" he stated quickly flinching when Isabelle hardened her glare, "you see I've been given direct orders-"

"Actually," Magnus started from behind her and she silently thanked his incessant need to interrupt people, "That goes against policy."

"What policy?" He stuttered out clearly not expecting someone to defeat him with logic.

"The doctor of the patient needs to be informed of any meeting," he held up a finger to silence the man who was about to argue, "no matter who that meeting is with and _furthermore _I have to approve of it so move aside or I'll make sure this is the last job you'll ever have." Isabelle knew the threat was empty but it was impressive none the less. "Now." Magnus commanded and the fat man scrambled to fulfil his request falling over his own two feet.

"Wonderful," Isabelle smiled charmingly at the workers taking glances at the scene that she had created, "nothing to see here" she called out before turning the door.

What she saw before her she could claim to be normal but the fact of the matter was, she knew better. Alec was standing there glaring at Hodge while the older man simply stood there with his cane watching Isabelle and Magnus in amusement. The office wasn't the same as Isabelle remembered it being when she had talked to him. The papers on the desk were messed up as if someone had swiped their hand across it. She looked down at the floor and saw half the papers there kicked into a makeshift pile. Her curiosity was eating away at her as she further inspected the room.

The table and chairs were all haphazardly in or out which was unusual for Hodge because he was neat with everything he did. Her thoughts were cut off as usual by the fashionable doctor behind her. "Looks like a bomb went off in here" he commented mildly obviously trying to break the silence.

'_No duh sherlock'_ She thought to herself but didn't say it aloud. She could feel the tension in the air when she turned to look at her brother, "Hodge," she started without breaking her eye contact with her clearly furious sibling, "don't think you'll get off easy. This is the third time I've had to call our parents about you."

Magnus looked between the three of them confused but dismissed any curiosity he had in favour of Alec. "Alec and I have an appointment right now." He stated out of the blue and Hodge simply nodded to the blue eyed boy who was probably internally killing him for the third time in a row now.

Seeing Alec wasn't making a move he reached out and grabbed the other boy's hand meaning to pull him away but stopped short when Alec gasped in pain. Isabelle's eyes widened and she looked at Hodge who seemed as if someone had just splashed ice cold water on his face. Magnus wisely noticed the sudden danger in the atmosphere and pulled Alec out of the room.

"Unbelievable," Isabelle snapped and turned around stalking out of the room, "don't expect to have a job by the time I'm done with you." Hodge was left standing in the middle of his office still as a statue with his cane to the right of him as he hummed softly in response.

* * *

**Magnus' POV**

* * *

His hand was still around Alec's as he pulled him into his room. "Alec," he whispered but Alec's head was down and it almost broke Magnus' heart, "Alexander," he repeated stronger this time. "Alexander look at me." He said tilting the younger boy's chin up.

"Why?" Alec said rolling his eyes angrily, "So you can ask me about my file again?" Magnus was taken aback but the boy wasn't finished with his outburst, "Because maybe that's all I mean to you but I don't need you here for my file Magnus," he said desperately and then lowered his voice into a whisper, "I need you here for me." Magnus blinked in surprise and sucked in a breath clearly not expecting that, "I need you here because in all honestly I'll go insane without you. I need you here because you're the only thing right now in my life that makes me feel like maybe Max wasn't my fault. Maybe I couldn't do anything. Maybe I made the right decisions and maybe being here is the most right thing I've ever done because being here is being with you." Alec finished off his speech and scrunched his face up in annoyance, "and all you can ask me about is my damn file."

"Alexander," Magnus whispered standing up in front of the boy, "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I'm just caught up-"

"You're caught in the middle. I know." Alec stated bluntly all previous emotion gone from his voice, "and not only that. You're also a doctor so technically it's not even allowed and here's the real kicker," Alec said covering his eyes with one hand pacing in front of Magnus. "It wouldn't matter if you weren't a doctor because you don't even feel that way."

Magnus tried to interrupt but Alec kept going, "wait let me guess. It's not you, it's me or maybe it is me and you're ready to admit that."

"Alec-"Magnus started but was quickly cut off by him again.

"Maybe I'm just a nutcase that you're trying to solve and maybe that's all I'll ever be. Well _Newsflash _Magnus, I'm. Not. Insane. Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"Alec-" Magnus tried again but was quickly cut off. Magnus simply sat there staring at the boy letting him get this off his chest.

"You probably even have a boyfriend at home. Maybe you're straight" He scoffed shaking his head, "right? That's it, isn't it? You're straight. That'd be just my luck." Magnus rolled his eyes and got up; this had passed productive and was edging on self-destructive.

"Alec, Listen." He commanded grabbing Alec's hands and spinning him around to face him feeling worry wash over him when Alec's breaths shortened in pain.

The beautiful boy before him didn't let that stop him though, "No Magnus. You listen to me."

"Alec for god's sake let me talk." Magnus almost shouted, it was effective and Alec stayed quiet. "You're beautiful, alright?" He said staring into the blue eyes he could almost get lost in. "I'm not straight." He stated rolling his eyes at that one, "and you're right. It doesn't matter how I feel because I'm your doctor." Alec eyes were downcast when he said that.

"Great going Alec, he's breaking up with you before you even got together." He muttered to himself.

"Let me finish," Magnus said, "Alexander," he cooed slightly, "look at me." The younger boy didn't look up, "Please" Magnus pleaded. Alec bit his lip and looked up at Magnus. "I said that it doesn't matter how I feel because I'm your doctor. "

Alec rolled his eyes not looking away "yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

Magnus gritted his teeth, Alec was deadest against listening to him. "_That_ doesn't change how I feel about you."

"What's that supposed to mean Magnus?" Alec said clearly annoyed, "Are you saying that you like me but we can't do anything about it." His stare was incredulous as he looked at Magnus, "because if that's what you're saying then you could've just left it at 'it doesn't matter how I feel because I'm your doctor'"

"Well why are you here Alec? If you weren't my patient then we wouldn't be in this situation." Magnus wanted to take that back as soon as he said it but it was too late.

"Oh my God," Alec said staring up at the ceiling trying to pull his hands out of Magnus', "You still want to know about my file. I just poured my heart out to you and it was just a ploy so you could get my file."

"No" Magnus said quickly, "No Alec that's not it."

"For a second there I thought you seriously liked me," Manus was trying desperately to recover his case, "unbelievable" Alec sighs.

Alec was struggling out of his grip so in a last ditch effort Magnus reached out and grabbed Alec's face pulling him to him. Their lips almost connected when the door burst open and Tessa burst in looking flustered, "Oh. I um yeah" she stuttered pointing towards the door and slowly stepping back.

"Tessa what is it?" Magnus asked trying to keep his voice calm and not show that he wanted to throw a fit at his friend.

"Nothing that can't wait" she said nodding at them both and then rushing away.

Magnus cursed this institute for not putting locks on the doors and rolled his eyes. She had completely ruined the moment and Alec was blushing like a tomato stepping back towards the door. "wait, Alec." He called as the boy was about to disappear through the door. Magnus stepped forward reaching out to grab Alec's chin and turned his head slightly leaning down and kissing the boy's cheek softly. "I said that it doesn't matter how I feel because I'm your doctor…" he whispered trailing off softly at Alec's look, "but that's not a permanent position." With that he winked and closed the door. He leaned against it smiling to himself and let out a small breath.

* * *

**Sorry, I know I teased you! I know and I kind of hate myself for it. I'm there with you shouting "KISS! KISS! KISS!" but like I said, I have plans for this story. I know when they kiss. Review and I may be a kind author and write new chapters during school but if I'm not struck by inspiration again like I was just now then you're going to have to wait another week until the weekend. **

**I know, I know I'm terrible. ;) Like always tell me what you want to see, your theories and anything that you're thinking of. until next time my beautiful muses.**


End file.
